


Ilomilo

by LeashedDemons



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy is in love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashedDemons/pseuds/LeashedDemons
Summary: A girl named Violet turns Billy Hargrove's world completely on its head and he isn't sure what to do. He's normally the type to love 'em and leave 'em but he just can't seem to love her and leave her. Everything about Violet is all-consuming, and it makes Billy afraid and Billy doesn't like to be afraid.





	1. Little Red Corvette

She'd never imagined in all her high school years, in every universe there was that she would end up at one of these ridiculous sex, drugs and rock-n-roll-filled parties, and yet there she was, standing near the beer pong table, looking and feeling so out of place she wanted to die. The red solo cup in her hands was still filled dangerously to the rim and was looking more like a bad ornament on a Christmas tree than a drink as she stood frozen still, unsure of what to do, who to talk to. A brown sweater dress clung to her body, barely concealing thick, plush thighs from view as she leaned against the wall behind her, chewing on her bottom lip, debating leaving. Why was she here again?

Oh, right, her “friend” had wanted company but had abandoned her at the first opportunity. It made zero sense, really. She was starting to think her friend had either abandoned her so she would socialize _or_ abandoned her to get laid. Either way, the anxiety was consuming and liquid courage wasn't going to help. Or was it? She supposed she hadn't really tried it before. She looked down at the alcoholic beverage that smelled almost exactly like she imagined it (fucking disgusting) and carefully brought it to her lips, taking a hesitant sip. The liquid seeped down her throat and almost immediately, she made a visibly appalled face at the pungent taste.

She made one decision right away: _beer was disgusting_. And yet somehow, as a warm, fuzzy feeling flooded her stomach and began to spread from there, she wanted more and the taste didn't really matter. She glanced around and the anxiety that had one moment earlier seemed overwhelming was now eased, though still ever-present. She took another sip and though responding with a similar expression and the pungent taste was reduced, she found it still wasn't to her liking. She began to make her way towards the punch table, hoping for a more fruity drink (and to find her friend in the process). She carefully weaved her way through the crowd and approached the punch table, setting the cup down and glancing around, idly pulling down the dress to cover her thighs, suddenly feeling overexposed.

_I guess I should've known by the way you parked your car sideways_  
That it wouldn't last  
See, you're the kinda person that believes in makin' out once  
Love 'em and leave 'em fast  
I guess I must be dumb 'cuz you had a pocket full of horses  
Trojan and some of them used

  
But it was Saturday night, I guess that makes it all right  
And you say - "What have I got to lose?"

“Well...” The sound of air sucking against teeth interrupted her searching the crowd for her friend and she immediately turned to face the sound, brows raised. The sight before her hit her like a train, and any and all synonyms of that phrase. Standing before her was a boy about five-six inches taller than her with well, the body of Charles Ingalls from Little House on the Prairie, except it wasn't on her television. Was she drooling? Maybe a little.

He was wearing a pair of denim jeans which were _way_ too tight around his pelvic region, a black belt, and an open leather jacket, showing off the planes of his muscles, which seemed to be soaked in what could be oil, but considering their current location, she had a feeling it was beer. A cigarette was pressed tightly between his all too soft-looking lips surrounded by light stubble and one of his hands was running through a long, dirty blond mullet down the back of his neck.

“What have we here?” He asked and _oh boy_, his voice was velvet. **Literal velvet**. Was actual Charles Ingalls (with a mullet obviously) talking to her right now? She glanced around, low-key pinched herself, and then pointed to herself, eyebrows raised.

“Me?” This seemed to agitate him a little, as he scoffed, running a tongue over his lips as smoke dripped out of his mouth as naturally as his own breath. She was ashamed of the thoughts she was having about both his mouth and his tongue and felt her face heat up. She looked away, trying to pretend she, the timid virgin, wasn't thinking like that.

“Yeah, _you_.” He replied, bringing the cigarette to his lips as he took another drag, looking her over. She suddenly felt self-conscious, finding herself tugging down the dress as it rode up her thigh and running a hand through her light blond hair. He points at her with the hand holding the cigarette as he saunters closer to her and she's hit by his intoxicating scent of cigarettes and some fancy cologne she doesn't even know the name of but it's now her favorite smell. He grins, flashing a pair of teeth that are impossibly white. “'m Billy.”

“Uh, hi.” For a moment, she forgot her own name. Billy was the only name filling her head, but as he raised his eyebrows expectedly and tilted his head to the side, she found herself stuttering out her name. “V-V-Violet. It's Violet.”

“Violet? Like the color?” He asks and her breath hitches a little at the way her name seems to fall so naturally and beautifully from his tongue. At the question, it's almost like she's regained her senses and it all comes flooding back full force.

“Uh, well, actually, more like the flower. They're my Dad's favorite.” She glances around for her friend again and spots her across the room, sitting on the couch beside the one and only Steve Harrington. This was starting to seem less and less her scene. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, suddenly reminded of her curfew at her own mention of her father. “Um, I'm sorry but I have to go...it was nice..._talking_ to you, though.”

Disappointment crossed his face right away as she turned to leave, making her way towards the door, but he was persistent. She didn't hear him as he pushed his way through the crowd behind her, only realizing he was there when he grabbed her arm before she could open the door. She turned to look at him, her body flooding at the contact of his hand on her wrist, a confused expression visible on her features.

“Hey...uh...need a ride home?” He glances around the party as if trying to see if someone saw him with her and then brought his gaze back to meet hers. She tried to say no, just say that she'd walk, but with those soft blue eyes boring into her green ones and breaking her down with every passing second-

“Sure.” He released her arm and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door and gesturing for her to go ahead of him. She stepped out, glancing behind her only once to watch as he crossed in front of her, striding towards a blue Camaro. She followed, leaving the party scene behind and silently hoping that her father was already in bed. She hopped into the passenger side as the Camaro roared to life and Billy lit up another cigarette, the sound of _Prince_ filling the car.

_And honey, I say Little Red Corvette_  
Baby, you're much too fast (Oh)  
Little Red Corvette  
You need a love that's gonna last  
  
I guess I should've closed my eyes when you drove me to the place  
Where your horses run free  
'Cause I felt a little ill when I saw all the pictures  
Of the jockeys that were there before me  
Believe it or not, I started to worry  
I wondered if I had enough class

A thick swallow and she buckled herself in and before looking out the window, tugging at the sleeves of her dress nervously. Billy shot her an unnoticed grin before starting to back out the car, running his tongue over his lips again as he looked her over.

“Where ya live, Violet?” He asked as he put the vehicle in drive and began to leave the party.

“Um, just off of Main by the hardware store.” She replied, glancing over at him as he made the vehicle rocket down the road even faster, hitting what she was sure was above the speed limit. She was used to it, though – her daddy never drove the speed limit and was often getting tickets, but he didn't have a nice car like Billy did. She thought for a moment of her dad's rust-bucket of a truck and smiled fondly, thinking about how he was probably up late watching either _Knight Rider_ or _Little House on the Prairie_. He loved Michael Landon about as much as she did, probably more actually.

“So.” His honey voice interrupted her thoughts of sweet Charles Ingalls, causing her to jump a little. She didn't even realize she'd zoned out until he spoke and her self-consciousness flared up again, nimble fingers smoothing out her dress over plump thighs that she could practically feel Billy eyeing like a kid in a candy store. “Why haven't we met before, flower?”

She scoffed a little, both at his question and his newfound nickname for her. “I don't exactly hang out with people like you.” The response is a few octaves higher than her usual speaking voice and it has a certain edge to it, her aversion to the popular people in Hawkins High showing a little more than usual. People thought she was quiet and timid, but underneath she had a bit more bite than expected. Some revolutionary ideas lurked in that skull of hers, hidden by a blond halo and a nervous stutter.

“People like me?” He asked, that _stupid_ tongue of his running across his lips and a shaky breath left her lips. She hadn't meant it _that_ way. Hadn't meant to insult and yet there she was, insulting the very person who was driving her home. Her own friend had ditched her at the party and hadn't driven her home and yet this guy, whose name she only knew had opted to drive her home and hadn't even been weird with her. Her dad might _not_ actually kill him when he got her home.

“I...I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not...popular or...” _Pretty_. The word dared to fall from her lips as he pulled into her driveway, his headlights shining into the front windows of the small house she shared with her father, Jack McDaniels, but it refused to come. Her father had always said that word to her, had always insisted she was beyond pretty actually, said she was beautiful. As beautiful as her mother, but she didn't know. She barely remembered her mother; maybe flashes of her. A smile here and there, a woman with pure blond hair cradling her in her arms.

“Or what, flower?” Billy interrupted her thoughts and she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips at the nickname _again_. It was a bit dumb, and yet somehow sweet. He was a stranger to her; there was so much she didn't know about him, and yet he'd been more kind to her than anyone she'd known before him. She tilted her head at him as she unbuckled herself.

_I guess I should of closed my eyes_  
When you drove me to the place  
Where your horses run free  
'Cause I felt a little ill  
When I saw all the pictures  
Of the jockeys that were there before me

_Believe it or not_  
I started to worry  
I wondered if I had enough class  
But it was Saturday night  
I guess that makes it all right  
And you say, "Baby, have you got enough gas?"  
Oh yeah

_Little red Corvette_  
Baby you're much to fast, yes you are  
Little red Corvette  
You need to find a love that's gonna last, ah huh

“Pretty.” She finished, looking away, nervously drumming her fingers on her thighs to the sound of Prince as she debated just getting out of the car and running away. She brushed a stray hair away from her face and glanced up, noticing that there was movement in the windows and sighed heavily, turning to leave. Before she could, Billy's hand grabbed hers and pulled her back to face him. As she was about to question him, a pair of lips, smooth and sweet, surrounded by stubble claimed hers for their own and she relaxed right away.

_It was her first kiss_. It was somehow the opposite of what she'd expected. Her daddy had told her that even though people often said their first kisses were perfect, they were rarely that way, but no, this was perfect. His lips moved perfectly against hers, his hand came up to softly cup her cheek and for a moment, the world seemed to slow to a complete stop. Her hand came up to grasp his leather jacket, clinging to it as she deepened the kiss, their tongues lingering...

Until the front door slammed to a shut, indicating someone was on the front step.

She pulled away from him, whispered a _sorry_ and got out of the car, closing the door carefully and ran up the steps, waving goodbye. Billy watched her leave, noting how her dress rode up her waist as she walked away and a grin found it's way to his features. He wiped his lips and beamed at the light pink lipstick that smeared onto his finger. He put the car in reverse as he saw her talk to what he presumed to be her father and the two go inside as he ripped out of the driveway and into the night, turning up the volume on his stereo.

_Girl, you got an ass like I never seen_  
And the ride,  
I say the ride is so smooth  
You must be a limousine

_Baby you're much to fast_  
Little red Corvette  
You need a love, you need a love that's  
That's gonna last  
(Little red Corvette)  
Babe you got to slow down (you got to slow down)  
Little red Corvette  
'Cause if you don't, 'cause if you don't,  
You gonna run your body right into the ground (Right into the ground)  
Right into the ground (Right into the ground)  
Right into the ground (Right into the ground)

_Little red Corvette_


	2. Take On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Billy go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy is kinda grossly sexual in this chapter...lmao

He couldn't stop thinking about her. About anything and everything about her: about those soft thighs he just wanted to bury himself between, her soft pink lips that had so hesitantly kissed him back, and those dark green eyes, which had been so filled with lust the second they saw him and yet, were still so innocent. He knew by the way she acted that she was a virgin – so pristine and proper and so much of Billy wanted to be the one to take it, to give her the best night of her life and leave her wanting more. There was an even smaller part, though, that wanted to wait, to get to know her, and _maybe_, just maybe, take her virginity from her if she asked. If she wanted him to...

Maybe that was why on Monday at school, he found himself searching for her, choosing not to skip school and to _actually_ attend in hopes of seeing her. He was sure she would never skip, not being as proper as she was, and he knew he'd see her around Hawkins High, whether it was in the parking lot as he was leaving or in class. Much to his disappointment and his teacher's surprise, he attended a full day of school without seeing her. He scanned every hallway, even peeked into the girl's bathroom at lunch, but saw no sign of that blond hair and green eyes of hers. He debated just leaving halfway through the day but something made him stay. He wasn't sure what, but it was _irritating_.

As he slammed the door shut to his blue Camaro, he scanned the parking lot of Hawkins High, though he's doubtful he'll see her. He hadn't seen her all day – why would she show up in the parking lot? A heavy disappointment begins to settle in him and he wonders if maybe kissing her was too much, too soon. Virgins did get nervous and scared pretty easily, but no, Billy knew women _and_ he knew virgins too. They got excited but a hot man who wanted them, especially someone like Violet who wasn't popular. His confident side told him she'd show.

And through the sea of teenagers fleeing the academic equivalent of jail, he saw her. She was dressed differently than she was the night before – instead today wearing a pair of denim jeans that fit her ass rather nicely, a mismatched pair of Chuck Taylor's (one yellow, one blue), and a heavy orange and brown striped sweater. He turned the Camaro off and hopped out, barely managing to throw the door closed with a loud slam and jogged across the parking lot, trying to catch up with her. She was headed inside and had an armful of books. It looked like she hadn't attended today, perhaps due to the events of last night.

“Hey.” He greeted as he slowed down to a walk beside her. Her head snapped up in visible surprise and he can see that look in her eye again and he suppresses the desire to shove her into a classroom and defile her right then and there. She gives a nervous smile and he can't lie, it's probably one of the cutest things he's seen in his entire life.

“Hey...sorry about, uh, last night.” She runs a hand through her long blonde hair, pushing it away from her face, revealing two small rose-shaped earrings in her ears. He grins, pocketing his hands into his leather jacket as he walks with her.

“No worries.” He looked her up and down. _God! _She was a snack, all ready to eat! It's taking everything Billy has not to kiss the hell out of her. “No school today?”

He opened the door for her and she murmured a _thanks_ as she entered, though the action was mostly so he could see her ass as she went in front of him. He followed her, the door closing shut behind them, and he draped an arm casually over her shoulder as they weaved through the departing students together.

“Uh, no. I was too tired from last night. 'Y know, hungover.” And there was her innocence again. Last night was probably her first time drinking; she had probably been a little more than hungover. He was silently thankful that he had drove her home last night. They reached her locker, or what seemed to be her locker and she opened it, tossing the books inside as Billy leaned on the locker beside it, a devious smirk present on his lips.

“Listen...d'ya wanna go to a movie tonight?” He asked, brows raised as he glanced up and down the empty halls for any stragglers. She turned, visibly surprised and crossed her arms shyly over her chest, a flush across her speckled cheeks.

“Uh...with you...?” She asked. He couldn't help it as he rolled his eyes, stepping closer to her and bringing a hand up to cradle her jaw, something which seemed to surprise her about as much as asking her to the movie. He leaned in close, their breath lingering. The temptation to just take her against the locker was strong, but Billy controlled himself.

“Yeah...with me...” He breathed out softly before pressing a light kiss against her soft lips. They tasted somehow different than last night and he quickly realized she had a cherry lip gloss on. He pulled away from her with a grin, licking the sticky substance off his own lips as he embraced her completely to him.

“W-what movie?” She stuttered out, eyes half-lidded as she looked up at him. It was then that he realized how much smaller than him she was. She barely came up to his shoulders, if that, and _damn_, it was cute. She was the perfect height for being laid back in his backseat...

“How 'bout Breakfast Club?” He asked, brows raising. It was popular and it was showing.

“Uh, sure.” She gave another nervous smile and Billy smirked.

“Pick you up around 7?” He asked, releasing her and beginning to walk away. She nodded, unable to answer.

He grinned. “See ya then.”

It was almost seven and she was so nervous she could _die_. She was dressed in one of her more loose-fitting sweaters, which fell off her left shoulder and was a white color with numerous colors decorating the front and a black mini-skirt. She turned left and right in the mirror and glanced behind her at the shoes on her bed. She looked between the Chuck Taylor's and the pair of heels sitting on the floor before opting for the Chuck's.

As she was seated and putting them on, she heard the all-too-familiar roar of Billy's car pulling up and his headlights shown through the window. She slid her feet into the shoes and neglected to tie them as she left her room, glancing out the windows to try to see if Billy was coming to the door. A part of her hoped he would but another part of her hoped he wouldn't, knowing her father. She paused to tie her shoes, noting that her father had stood from his position sitting on the couch, a rerun of _Knight Rider_ playing on the television. She stood and gave him a nervous smile as he crossed his arms, trying to pretend to be a firm, protective father. At least half of that was true.

“C'mon daddy, it's just a movie.” She said, crossing the room and giving him a hug, which he returned with warmth. He softly ran his fingers through her crimped hair, sighing heavily as he held her as though he might never let go.

“I know, but what if he's no good?” He asked, pulling away and looking at her at arms-length. She thought for a moment about Billy. Looking at him, he seemed nothing but no good, but he'd driven her home the night of the party and kissed her only when she wanted and hadn't tried to take it any further. That was more gentlemanly than anyone she knew in school.

“Trust me, dad. I'll be fine.” She gave her best reassuring pat to his shoulder and crossing the room to peek through the blinds. It looked like Billy was staying in his car. _God bless_. She turned to leave but was stopped by her father, who put something small in her hand. She opened her hand to see a small aerosol canister. She looked up into his face, gasping a little, trying to give the canister back.

“Dad, mace? You can't be serious!” He shoved the canister back in her hands and closed her small fingers around it, giving her a serious expression.

“Just in case he gets hands-y.” Scoffing as she looked at the time on her watch, she pocketed the canister and kissed him goodbye before leaving, the screen door slamming behind her as she jogged down the steps, pulling open the door to Billy's car. The sound of the radio playing _A-ha's Take on Me_ filled the air as she got in, pulling the door closed after her.

“Nice.” Billy says looking her up and down. She flushed, pushing a stray hair behind her ear, feeling the car shift into drive and rip out of the driveway. It wasn't long until they arrived at the movie theater and Billy got out in rhythm with her, walking around the car to take her hand and escort her in, buying two tickets for _Breakfast Club_ and taking her in. He bought popcorn and a soda for them to share before leading them into the theater.

The movie was somewhat awkward. She could feel Billy's eyes on her the whole time and it made her flush with heat and she squirmed, thighs pressed together, which Billy _definitely_ noticed. She tried to focused on the movie, especially on Judd Nelson who was certainly rocking the whole bad boy thing as John Bender. It was easier said than done though, considering she could feel Billy breathing close to her and his hand creeping onto her closed thighs, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. By the time the movie was finished, the tension was so thick, it could've been cut with a spoon. Billy practically dragged her out to the car, nearly tossing her inside.

Her face was flushed as she watched him jog to the other side and hop in, turn the car on and softly grasp her jaw, pulling her over to him and into a rather harsh kiss. His teeth collided with hers and she tried to pull away, but Billy pulled her back in, their lips meeting smoothly this time. Her anxiety faded and she relaxed into his arms, feeling his hand come up to the skin of her thigh and tighten around it.

“I'm gonna rock your world, little flower.” He breathed softly against her lips.


	3. Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy makes a mistake and struggles to repent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback and here's the next chapter~!

He wasn't entirely sure what had happened. One moment, they'd been kissing and the next second, his eyes were burning, he couldn't see and he could hear his car door flip open and feet hitting the pavement as they took off. He growled as he struggled to wipe away what could only be mace from his eyes, looking at himself in the rearview. His vision was blurry, but he could still see himself – his eyes were bloodshot and the area around his eyes was obviously irritated. He could see her running away in the rearview. With a frustrated eye roll, he put the car in drive and the tires spun fast as he backed out and took off after her, rolling down the window as he pulled up beside her.

She was walking slowly now, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she stumbled down the poorly lit street. She heard the rumble of Billy's engine and glanced over at him, before removing the can of mace from her pocket and holding it up to him, but he just stared at it with a raised eyebrow as he leaned out the window.

“Really, darlin'?” he asked, brows quirked. He knew virgins sometimes got a bit scared, but _this_ really took the cake. Admittedly, he'd been going a bit fast, trying to get his hands up that skirt of hers, but even he hadn't expected to be maced. It was some real _bullshit_.

“G-get away from me, Billy.” It was definitely attractive to see her like this – so set in her decision and standing firm against him, her brows furrowed as she tried to seem taller than she was. Her shoulder was still exposed as her shirt hung off her shoulder and he could see a small hickey present there, one he'd planted. He grinned and put the car in park before getting out with a sigh. She raised the mace higher as he got closer, but didn't spray it, even once he was looming over her.

“Listen, little flower, 'm sorry if I scared ya. It's just that...” he looked her up and down and licked his lips. “ya don't know what ya do t' me.” He adjusted his jeans in emphasis and she adjusted the aerosol can in her hands, taking a couple steps back. In doing so, her shoe caught the curb and she fell backward. Billy stepped forward to catch her, his arms wrapping around her waist as they crashed to the ground, his weight on top of her. The can of mace fell beside her as they landed on the grass of someone's lawn, both panting heavily. He stared down into her face, which was contorted in visible surprise and he couldn't help the grin that found it's way to his wolf-like features.

She still had that determined look in her eyes but it had softened due to their fall and the manner in which they fell and her lips were coated in that cherry lip gloss, glittering underneath the street light. Her blond hair fell around her, looking _very much_ like a halo and he could see how pale she was in this proximity. Her leg was beside his waist, their groins pressed together in a _very_ compromising and well, painfully pleasurable position (at least for him) and he was tempted to try what he did in the car if it weren't for the fact that the mace was still within reach and his eyes still burned.

“T-thanks...Billy.” She breathed out slowly and quietly, her hand abandoning the mace and coming to wrap around his shoulder in a familiar and comfortable embrace. He grinned and brought his hand up from her waist to her jaw, cradling it as he adjusted them to press a soft kiss to her lips. She accepted the kiss without fuss and he was thankful he read her right as he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth to mingle with hers. They were like this for a few more minutes until she realized they were just laying on someone's lawn. Billy parted from her slowly and stood up, offering a hand to her, which she took and he helped her stand.

“Hungry?” he asked, opening her door for her. She got in with a soft smile.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” She pushed crimped hair from her face as he closed the door and went to the other side, sighing heavily and wiping a hand over his still-burning eyes. He got in and put the car in drive. “Listen...'m sorry for macing you.”

He glanced over at her as the car started down the road again. “Don't mention it.”

She laughed a little, covering her mouth as she bit her lower lip. _Damn_, that was so hot!

“Seriously, don't mention it. I have a rep to maintain.”

They'd settled into a booth at the local diner nearly a half-hour later. They'd ordered a chocolate milkshake to share and it seemed to be going a lot better. Billy had washed his eyes out in the bathroom and was feeling a bit better, though his eyes were still a bit bloodshot. The waitress returned with their shake within another half hour of getting there and Billy grinned as he watched her take the straw between her lips and sip on it. He adjusted in his seat, tugging on his tight jeans.

“So...” She started, glancing around uncomfortably as she swallowed what was in her mouth. “How long have you lived in Hawkins?”

“A couple months.” he mused, grabbing his own straw and beginning to sip some. More than her. He was kind of selfish that way. “Moved here from California.”

“California?” Her eyes went wide like she was a child looking at a huge lollipop. “What's it like there?”

“'Y know, sunny.” He said, shrugging dismissively and looking out the window. He didn't really want to talka bout it. After all, it wasn't like they'd be going back. The better part of him missed California, especially the surfing, but the other part of him was glad to be gone. _Good riddance to bad rubbish, as they say_. Seeing his standoffish attitude, she quickly changed subjects.

“Well, do you have any siblings?” He scoffed. This couldn't be something she actually cared about. Never had any girl asked him these sorts of questions, especially about well, _Max_. The only thing they cared about was how good he was in bed, how fast he could do it and how often. Then again, she wasn't like those other girls and maybe that was why he liked her so much. _Maybe_.

“Yeah. One. Name's Max.” He rolls his shoulders and leans his elbows on the table, just like he's always told not to. “What about you?”

“Nope. Just me and ma' dad. Been that way for...well, as long as I can remember.” The part of Billy that loved his mother, that missed her so much that it hurt was saddened by that. She was the opposite of him. She didn't have her mother, had never had her mother. She didn't know what it was like to have your mother watch you do something and be so proud of you she holds you in her loving arms and it...well, it hurt him. They were like two sides of one coin.

“How's your dad? Is he nice to you?” He's hoping the answer is yes. He didn't want her to have a father like his. One that beat her, or made her wish she wasn't alive. It was painful for Billy and he couldn't imagine how painful that would be for the girl across from him. She was too sweet, too kind and gentle for something like that. It would _break_ her.

“Yeah. He's basically my mum and my da' in one.” She takes another sip of the milkshake and by that time, it's almost gone. Billy gives a soft smile. He's glad. He doesn't know why but he feels a wave of relief wash over him knowing that she's taken care of, that her father is kind to her. Lord knew she deserved it. She was too fragile for a brutal father. “Wha' 'bout you?”

Billy scoffs and rolls his eyes, grabbing the milkshake and downing the rest of it before standing from the booth. She watches him, eyes wide with curiosity.

“It's late. I better get you home.” He threw money on the table, including a tip and then pocketed his hands as he strode for the entrance to the diner, her scrambling to follow him as she thanked the waitress. He started the car and watched as she got in the opposite side, struggling to hide the soft smile that seemed permanently pressed onto his lips. The Camaro tore out of the parking lot and into the night with a loud roar and the stereo blaring.


	4. The Beautiful Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy defends Violet and lets her in a little more.

They were going on another date and well, she was hoping it would go better than their first. Was it technically their first? She didn't know. Her father had questioned her the moment she got home and well, she hadn't mentioned the mace incident. Was she keeping it though? Yes. She was wearing a more casual outfit this time, Billy having mentioned laser tag. Her father was a little less than enthused. He'd given some speech about _back in his day_...and well, if she was honest, she'd stopped listening shortly after that bit.

“I'll be home late tonight, daddy.” She bounced down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She spun around the corner and gave a hug to her father before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, ignoring the fact that he was _still_ lecturing about dates back in his day. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Vi.” He says with a heavy sigh, watching as she opened the door and left, shaking his head before turning on the television and sitting down to watch some _Knight Rider_. Violet raced down the steps of the front porch, illuminated by the headlights of the blue Camaro and hopping into the passenger seat, hearing the radio playing Duran Duran's _A View to Kill_.

_Meeting you, with a view to a kill_  
Face to face in secret places, feel the chill  
Nightfall covers me, but you know the plans I'm making  
Still oversea, could it be the whole world opening wide  
A sacred why, a mystery gaping inside  
The weekend's why  
  
Until we dance into the fire, that fatal kiss is all we need  
Dance into the fire, to fatal sounds of broken dreams  
Dance into the fire, that fatal kiss is all we need  
Dance into the fire

She leaned across the seat and pressed a firm kiss to Billy's lips. He kissed back almost right away, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth and bringing his hand up to softly stroke the skin of her neck. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss and Billy, though taken aback, pulled her closer to him as their tongues battled for dominance. Slowly, she pulled away, panting and flopped back in her seat.

“You mentioned laser tag?” She asked breathlessly.

“Yeah...” He says with a slow grin, shifting the car into drive and pulling out of the driveway. “Thinkin' 'bout skippin' after that kiss.”

“Skipping to what?” She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. He smirked, canting his head to the side as the car zoomed down the road. She had a more rebellious side to her than she left off.

  
Choice for you, is the view to a kill  
Between the shades, assassination's standing still  
The first crystal tears, fall as snowflakes on your body  
First time in years, to drench you skin with lovers rosy stain  
A chance to find the phoenix for the flame  
A chance to die  
  
But can we dance into the fire, that fatal kiss is all we need  
Dance into the fire, to fatal sounds of broken dreams  
Dance into the fire, that fatal kiss is all we need  
Dance into the fire, when all we see is the view to a kill

  
She watched as Billy lit up a cigarette and took a drag slowly, letting the nicotine fill him and wash over his nerves. She leaned over and plucked the cigarette from his fingers. Billy went to protest, expecting her to toss it out the window as previous girlfriends had, but watched (with mild arousal) as she took a drag from the stick, immediately bursting into coughs. He laughed, throwing his head back before plucking the cigarette back from her.

“Careful, little flower, these'll kill ya.” He mused, taking another drag. Prince's _The Beautiful Ones_ started on the radio as she looked out the window, still coughing a little.

“Then why do ya smoke 'em?” She asked, brows raising a little.

“Because they'll kill me.” He murmured, voice lowered more than usual but she still caught it. She did not comment though and simply stared out the window, listening to the song as he drove down the road towards their destination.

_Baby, baby, baby_  
What's it gonna be  
Baby, baby, baby  
Is it him or is it me?  
Don't make me waste my time  
Don't make me lose my mind baby

_Baby, baby, baby_  
Can't u stay with me tonight  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
Don't my kisses please u right  
U were so hard 2 find  
The beautiful ones, they hurt u everytime

  
  


“I beat you fair and square! I win!” She said as she walked out of the arcade with the biggest grin on her face. Billy had his hands in his pockets and shoulders slightly hunched – not exactly excited about this development, but he wasn't particularly upset about it as could be understood by the smirk on his lips. He draped an arm over her shoulders and brought her up against him, pressing a kiss to her temple as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I let ya win.”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking away from him as he leads her towards the blue Camaro parked so perfectly just ahead of them. He heard her mutter something akin to _bullshit_ and leaned into her to inquire about what she said when a voice interrupted him.

“McDaniels?! Is that **you**?” It was a female voice and it was vaguely familiar, probably one of the many girls at Hawkins High who mooned over him and he turned to see a girl a little taller than Violet with strawberry blonde hair and fair skin. She was dressed in a skimpy sweater and a denim mini-skirt. A bright scrunchie held back her crimped hair from her sneering face. Next to her was a boy a little shorter than Billy and smaller than him with short blond hair and dark green eyes. Billy made a mental note that he could definitely take him if necessary.

“Uh, hi, Cheryl...Tony...” Vi said awkwardly from his side, shifting uncomfortably. This wasn't going to be good. The two stepped forward, Cheryl crossing her arms over her chest and the boy, Tony stepped with her.

“Haven't seen you since the party, Vi.” Tony spoke up, glanced at Billy. “Guess you turned into one of Hargrove's sluts.”

“What the fuck-” Violet started as Billy loosened himself from her and stepped in front of her.

“Hey, don't talk to her like that.” He said sternly, preparing himself for a fight. He honestly didn't know why. Why did he care? He never did, but for some reason, she was different.

“Just tellin' the truth, man.” He says, backing off a little. Before Billy can dodge it, he's turning and swinging, landing a right hook that would've sent Billy to the ground, had he not been prepared. Spitting the blood out of his mouth, he immediately fisted his hand and knocked him square in the nose, grinning as he fell to the ground.

“Well, it looks like you're a one-hit wonder.” He leaned down, grabbing him by his collar while the girl, Cheryl shrieked and panicked. “Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that again, ya understand me?”

He nodded hurriedly, blood spewing from his nose. Billy released him, stepping off and back from him and draping his arm over a visibly shocked Violet, turning her away from the awful scene as Cheryl clung to him and spewed obscenities at Billy.

“Uh...thanks?” She says slowly as they approach the Camaro. Billy grabs the passenger door and throws it open, giving a lop-sided smirk.

“It was a good excuse to hit someone.” He said with a shrug before crossing around to the other side. Cue an eye roll as she sits in the passenger and closes the door, peering out the window at Tony and Cheryl, watching as she helped him off the ground and into her car. She didn't know what got into Billy...but she kinda liked it?

_Paint a perfect picture_  
Bring 2 life a vision in one's mind  
The beautiful ones  
Always smash the picture  
Always everytime

_If I told u baby_  
That I was in love with u  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
If we got married  
Would that be cool?

_U make me so confused_  
The beautiful ones  
U always seem 2 lose

  
  


  
  


“So...what are we doing here?” She asked as they pulled up to a house without a single light on. Billy sighed heavily as he turned the car off and got out, her following in quick pursuit. She followed him up the steps and watched as he pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the door and throwing it open carelessly. She didn't have much time to look at her surroundings as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, bringing her into a small room with posters of busty women in bikinis and a small mirror on the wall beside the bed with a couple ashtrays, cologne, and well, condoms in front of it. She had a feeling this was Billy's room.

“You seen my face?” He asked, gesturing to the large bruise forming around his right eye. She didn't think he was lying to her and even if he was, she wasn't sure that she cared. He left her in the room and she heard him rummaging around in the kitchen as she walked around the room, observing each of the posters with varying degrees of shyness. This was definitely a new level of Billy – that was for sure. When he returned, he was touching ice to the growing bruise and seemed a bit self-conscious about having her in his quarters like this. It was odd and yet somehow, so endearing.

“Uh, sorry about the uh...posters.” He coughed, a bit awkwardly, watching as she picked up one of the colognes and sniffed it, smiling a little.

“Y' know...” She started, holding up the cologne. “My dad wears this same cologne.”

“Bullshit.” His face wrinkled in amusement as he came closer to her, his right eye blocked by the ice he was currently pressing to the skin.

“No bullshit.” She said, laughing a little. “I'm totally serious.”

“Well, is it good or bad that I smell like your dad?” He asked, brows raised playfully. She shrugged as she set it aside, lifting her hand to take the ice from him and look at the bruise, noting that it was too late for the ice anyway.

“Dunno. Depends on your opinion, I guess.” She says, carefully taking the ice and putting it back over the skin whilst guiding him towards the bed. He sat down, letting her guide him without resistance. She sat down beside him, brushing away strands of soft brown locks. “'m sorry you got hurt defending me.”

He scoffed. “I told you it was an excuse to hit someone.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I think we both know that's bullshit, Billy.”

He took the hand holding the ice and brought it away from his face, setting the ice aside and moving to hold her hand in his, delighting in the intimacy of the action. He felt her fingertips drift across the skin of his palm, featherweight, as he ran his thumb across the back of hers. He stared at her lips, remembering how they felt and tasted the first time, wondering how they'd taste this time. Despite the condoms, he'd never been with anyone here. _Not in his room_. Too personal.

And yet somehow, he wanted to do it with her right here. He only wanted it personally and he only wanted it with her. Carefully, his hand moved from holding hers to cradling her jaw, softly stroking the skin there. He watched as her eyelids fluttered, green eyes blown wide with desire. Her hand came up to cradle his and she leaned in, capturing his lips in the most gentle and passionate of ways. For a virgin, she sure knew how to kiss. He didn't resist her, leaning into her as she grasped the lapels of his leather jacket, pressing her into his mattress, wanting to claim her as his and his alone right there and then. Not in his car, not in his some school hallway or classroom. Right there, in his bed.

_Personal_. _Close to the heart_. That's what she was and it both excited him and frightened him.

_Do u want him?_  
Or do u want me?  
Cause I want u  
Said I want u  
Tell me, babe  
Do u want me?  
I gotta know, I gotta know  
Do u want me?  
Baby, baby, baby  
Listen 2 me  
I may not know where I'm going (babe)  
I said I may not know what I need  
One thing, one thing's 4 certain baby  
I know what I want, yeah  
And if it please u baby  
Please u, baby  
I'm begging down on my knees  
I want u  
Yes I do  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
I want you

_Yes I do_

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there gon be smut the next chapter sooooooooooooooooooooo yeah. Keep an eye out for that. I tried my best with this chapter. Pls love me.


	5. Faithfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that moment ya'll have been waiting for...Billy and Vi have sex. YES. This chapter is smut. So if you're not into that, skip this chapter. DON'T READ IT. Do not read it and then comment and bitch about it. Seriously, bruh. Anyway, if you DON'T mind that sort of thing, read it and comment and tell me what you think. Enjoy this super feely smut. (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Billy felt like he'd been waiting for this moment forever. That moment when not just her lips were pressed against his but the entirety of her body, that sweet, delicious skin-on-skin contact he so desired from her and often sought out from others. Somehow, at that moment, he realized that everyone else was nothing compared to her. Mere imitations compared to the way her lips moved softly against his, her hands gripped the lapels of his leather jacket, and her hips fit so perfectly against his like she was made for him.

Her fingers moved from the lapels of his jacket to softly run through the hair at the nape of his neck, idly carding through the strands as her lips released his, eyes softening as she looked up at his face. He brought his hand up to rest beside her head as he looked down at her, brushing dark locks away from her face. A cheeky grin came to his face, but it cracked a little as her hand came up to softly touch the bruised skin around his eye.

“Thanks for defending me...” She murmured softly, voice barely above a whisper. Her face was beautifully illuminated by the bedside lamp and she looked so angelic laying there beneath him, hair laid above her like a halo, a shadow falling only on the left side of her face. There was a soft twinkle in her eyes, visible happiness and it set his heart beating a bit faster in his chest.

“Like I'd let them say that shit about you.” He whispered back, leaning down to press a soft, chaste kiss to her forehead, then another followed onto her lips. She kissed back, leaning up into him, lifting her head from the bed to do so, allowing Billy to wrap his arm underneath her neck and cradle her to him as their tongues mingled together. He felt her hands on the lapels of his jacket again, this time urging the material off his shoulders. He complied with a shrug and some awkward shimmying, tossing the leather article in some forgotten place in the room. Her hands began to roam down the red button-up, stopping at his unbuttoned collar to slip underneath as he buried his face into her neck, inhaling the spicy orange scent of her perfume—which he immediately recognized as _Opium_.

Her hands were soft and smooth, smoothing across his skin like she was massaging him. Billy let a groan fall from his lips, muffling it into her neck as he felt tension he didn't realize he had begin to release and his shoulders slump into her touch. He felt a soft smile come to her lips but ignored it, feeling no real need to reply. His arm moved to fully embrace her, hand spreading across her shoulder.

Deft fingers smoothed over his shoulder and down his chest, softly playing with the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, she began to pop the buttons, her eyes focused on his. He ran his tongue across his lips, anticipation growing with every undone button. Once completely undone, he stood up from her to completely remove the shirt, discarding it beside the bed and giving a pause to look down at her.

She softly smiled as she sat up and he placed his hands on either side of her head, softly stroking her hair. Her hand came up to softly touch the necklace resting between his collarbones and then down the planes of his chest, his abdomen before stopping at his belt. Carefully, she grasped the buckle and undid his belt and pulled it out of his jeans before discarding it, her green eyes locked with his as she did so. Before she could continue, he gently pushed her hands away, grasping the bottom of her t-shirt and beginning to tug it up and over her head.

He leaned down between her legs, bracing his hands on her waist and burying his face into her neck once more, pressing soft kisses to the skin of her neck. With a wide grin, his hands smoothed up her body and behind her back, grasping the clasp on her white bra and releasing it. She grasped the shoulder straps and slid them down her arms, dropping it on the floor.

Billy dove into her chest, kissing and suckling along her collarbones and across the top of her breasts, following the curve until he came to her nipple. He carefully took the hardened nub into his mouth, circled it with his tongue, eliciting a slow shudder from her before taking it completely into his mouth and sucking loudly on it. He was silently thankful that his parents weren't home: that meant he could take his time with her _and_ be as loud as he wanted and so could she. She threw her head back and those beautiful lips that he was so sure were from heaven opened up and the sweetest sound came from them, filling his ears delightfully. He pressed her into the mattress, his kisses becoming more hungry and noises more sloppy as he let inhibitions go.

Her hands found his hair again and began to stroke and occasionally tug when he found a particularly pleasurable spot, only encouraging him. His hands cupped her shoulders, holding her to him preciously as he continued his exploration further, dusting feather-light kisses down her abdomen and stopping at her denim jeans. Muscle memory kicked in as he unzipped her jeans and slid the article down her long legs. Once the invading article was removed, he glided his fingers along the newly revealed skin, noticing how sensitive it was and how she shivered beneath his touch, thighs slipping open to him almost immediately.

“Mhm...little flower...” He whispered softly, tilting his head at her, chancing a glance at her face. Her face was visibly flushed, but still quite determined. It was rather adorable. He chuckled a little and brought himself back up to her face, cradling her jaw and kissed her again before she could say anything. She immediately kissed back, resting her hand against his chest, which was already beginning to become slick with sweat. She was the first to pull away, surprising him.

“Billy...please...” Her words caused him to break out into a smirk. While Billy was used to the begging, he definitely wasn't used to it from her, and yet there was something so different about it from her. Hearing those words fall from her lips made him realize he didn't want to hear them from anyone else's lips in this sort of situation again. Only _her_. He only wanted to be like this with her and he wanted to make her beg for him, again and again, until she came for him _again and again_.

“Please...what?” He ran his fingers across her lips, letting the bottom catch his finger a little before falling back against the top. She wrinkled her face in confusion momentarily before seeming to understand what he was talking about. She surprised him once again by grabbing his hand from her face and bringing it between their bodies, between her legs and pressing it against her already wet heat only covered by her white panties and looking him deep in the eyes as she whispered.

“Please _touch me_.” A shudder ran through him and he gave a grin followed by him burying his face into her neck, suckling on the sensitive skin there as he slipped his fingers past her panties to softly stroke her lower lips. She cried out softly, grasping at the hair at the nape of his neck, mouth falling agape as her moans fell from it.

“Mhm, I wanna hear you _loud_ and clear, little flower,” he whispered into her ear as he probed her entrance with his index finger before gently pressing inside, noticing how tight she was. She gave a small noise of discomfort and he let his finger sit inside of her for a moment before beginning to move it, gently moving it in and out of her. Her hips began to move to the rhythm and he smirked as he pulled back to admire the hickey he'd just made on her neck. “That's it, baby girl.”

“M-more.” One hand stayed in his hair while the other grasped at his shoulder, clinging to him when he inserted another finger, stretching her in preparation. Her head fell back against his sheets and he started to suck on her breasts again, feeling her begin to tighten around his fingers. Within moments, she came undone beneath him, her orgasm shuddering through her body as she writhed beneath him.

He slowly removed his fingers from her, appendages coated in her orgasm. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked the liquid from them, smirking at the sweetness. He grinned down at her panting form, tilting his head as he lowered himself down to her and pressed a chaste kiss to her nose.

“Just as sweet as I thought you'd be, little flower.” He breathed, breath lingering against her lips. She looked away, casting her gaze downward and her fingers found his waist once more before her eyes slowly came up to meet his again.

“Do-do you want me to...?” She trailed off, her face flushing at the implication of her statement. He couldn't help it as he grinned a little and moved his hand to cradle her face.

“Maybe next time.” He replied, standing from her to unzip his jeans, sliding them down his legs before tossing them aside. Her eyes trained immediately on the bulge in his boxers, eyes blown wide with anticipation and some anxiety. “Don't worry...we'll go slow.”

He opens his bedside drawer and removes a bottle of water-based lube and a small package before turning back to her. She swallowed thickly, visibly apprehensive as he set the lube beside her and prepared to open the condom. His eyes met hers and he reached out with one hand, softly stroking her cheek.

“Are you sure 'bout this?” He asks, brows raised. She reaches out and grabs the waistline of his boxers with both hands and carefully slides them down his body, his red hardened cock springing free and she licks her lips, making Billy reconsider his statement of _next time_. He helps her remove the boxers and kicks them aside before sliding the condom on and bending down, taking the hem of her panties into his large hands.

“You ready?” He asked again. Billy wanted to make sure she was sure about this before they did it. He didn't want her to regret it and there was this deep part of him, or maybe not so deep, that was afraid she was going to regret him being her first, but he hoped she wouldn't. He wasn't religious but he was definitely praying she enjoyed it and didn't have regrets after.

She slowly nodded and lifted her hips for him, helping him remove the panties. Her scent hit him right away, only stirring his arousal even more and he removed the panties before kneeling between her legs and softly sucking on her clit. She arched up into him, breathlessly crying out for him. He smirked a little, reaching for the lube in the same moment. He pulled away, popped the cap and spread some on his fingers and softly spread the lube on her lips. She shuddered at the cold gel, grabbing his shoulders, and he chuckled.

“I know...it's cold...but it'll help. I promise.” He rubbed the remaining lube on himself and adjusted himself to settle between her hips, where he fit just so perfectly, like he was made to lay there. Slowly and with the utmost care, he slid into her and he groaned as he slid into her, her pussy tightening around him as he breached her. He felt his cock hit her hymen and she cried out, grasping at his shoulders, face contorting in pain.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, stopping immediately. She shook her head, and cupped the side of his face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He pressed further into her and she broke the kiss, face still contorted in visible pain and he buried his face in her neck, sucking and kissing. After a few moments, she started to move against him and he took that as a sign to start moving as well and he started to thrust slowly at first before picking up the pace.

Her face changed to one of pleasure and her head fell back, moans leaving her mouth as their bodies became slick with sweat and found a rhythm only they knew. He began to feel her getting tight around him and with her moans getting louder, assumed her orgasm was close. Grabbing her hands, he pinned them gently above her head and gave his all. She cried out loudly for him and arched up into him as her orgasm crashed over her in waves. He gave a small smirk and pressed a kiss to her cheek before giving a few more thrusts and his orgasm following.

He collapsed against her but kept most of his weight off of her with his hands resting beside her. He moved his hand to ruffle her hair, delivering soft kisses along her face, chin and neck with a contented sigh. He pressed his face into her neck and whispered into her neck where he thought she couldn't hear.

“_I love ya, little flower_.”

If she did hear him, she didn't reply. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and began to stroke his hair and rub his shoulders as she had been before, relieving any tension he had once more. He felt himself begin to drift off to sleep, a small yawn leaving him as he buried his face into her neck, inhaling her perfume one last time before the darkness took him.


	6. Teardrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet catches a glimpse into Billy's life and receives a surprise on her doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of starting a little series on here dedicated to these two babies of just like drabbles???? Anyone down for that?? Idk. let me know. Also, let me know what ya'll think of this chapter. >:)

_Slam!_

Billy woke with a start, waking Violet beside him who was still too groggy to understand what was going on. Billy, too used to this routine, was already out of the bed and putting his boxers on and tossing her clothes at her. Violet, groggy with sleep, looked at him, both hurt and confused, but put her clothes on.

“Billy, what's going on?” She swiped at her eye, trying to wipe the sleep from it as she watched him pull his pants on and zip them up. She was pulling her panties on and up at the same moment. He was visibly panicked, the sound of stomping footsteps filling his ears. He quickly realized that he wouldn't have time to get her out before they had company. He looked around and his eyes found the closet.

“Get in the closet.” At his suggestion, her brow quirked, but she continued dressing, her pants and bra now on at this point. She gave him a look like _excuse me_, but instead of answering, he grabbed her shirt off the floor, tossed it at her and grabbed her, throwing her into the closet and shutting the door just as his bedroom door was thrown open. Standing in the doorway was his stepfather, looking beyond pissed. Billy lost the panicked demeanor and took on his usual cool facade.

“What the _hell_ are you doing, Billy?” His stepfather demanded, stepping inside and taking a look around. Billy seized the opportunity and used his foot to push Violet's shoes underneath his bed, quirking his brows dangerously at the older man.

“Wha' do ya mean? Can't you hear?” He turned and flipped on the stereo, _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ blaring through the stereo unceremoniously. Before Billy can really prepare for it, his stepfather is on him, slamming him against the closet and he's hoping Violet is back enough that she didn't get hurt.

“You got in a fight! Look at your face!” A hit is delivered to the side of his face and he hears a small gasp from behind him, causing his stepfather to pause. Billy distracted him before he could inquire about it.

“I'm sorry.” He replied head bowed a little. His stepfather refocused on him and slammed him back against the closet.

“I'm sorry _what_?” He asked and Billy internally rolled his eyes. He forced himself to meet his stepfather's eyes, lip split and bleeding and breath shallow.

“I'm sorry, _sir_.” He says the words slowly, and his stepfather releases him with a dismissive shove and Billy bows his head, feeling eyes upon him from within the closet. The shame and guilt are palpable and Billy didn't do well with either of those emotions.

“You will stop this behavior.” His stepfather leaves him with these words and slams the door closed and he closes his eyes, giving a sigh of relief and stepping away from the closet, which opens just slowly and cautiously. Violet steps out, carefully putting her shirt on, a look of concern seemingly permanently pressed onto her features as she watched Billy set his back on her, pulling his red shirt on and buttoning it up.

“Billy?” She asked softly, reaching out for him. He turned quickly and she could see then that his usual facade was back up. He pulled his leather jacket on and pulled her shoes back out from underneath the bed and tossed them at her. She quickly put them on, watching him for signs of what he might be feeling.

“C'mon. I'm taking you home.” He swiped his keys from the nightstand and she followed him quickly, stumbling after him. His stepfather seemed to have retreated to the back part of the house, but she could still hear him ranting, Billy's name filling his sentences and obscenities punctuating his sentences. She followed Billy quickly, anxiety and fear filling her long after she exited the house and even as they got in the car and it roared to life.

“Billy?” She asked, but there was no response. He just put the car in reverse and peeled out of the driveway, not even bothering to flip the lights on until they were out onto the road. The drive home was silent, not even the radio played, and she nervously fidgeted with the edge of her skirt, wondering if she did something wrong or what she _could_ do to help. Before long, they were pulling into her driveway and he shut the lights off without looking at her. She waited for a moment, waiting for him to say something before she threw the door open and got out, shutting it behind her and then taking the steps slowly, almost hoping he would come after her.

He didn't.

Instead, he pulled out of the driveway throwing gravel and tires squealing. She watched him leave, biting her lip to prevent the tears before turning slowly and opening the door. Inside, her father was sat on the couch, _Knight Rider_ playing on the television. She smiled bitterly at David Hasselhoff on the television, talking to KITT. As she rounded around the couch, she found her father passed out on the couch, head relaxed against the back. Heaving a sigh, she sat down beside him and nestled herself against him.

“Hmm?” Her father hummed as he awoke, eyes falling to her against his arm. He moved and placed a hand on her head, carding through the tendrils of her hair soothingly. “How'd it go?”

She felt tears prick the edges of her eyes. “It went fine, Daddy.”

The second the words left her mouth, a sob wracked her body and she curled completely into her father's embrace, whose face was now void of any sleep and now full of worry as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his shoulder, rocking her gently.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

She didn't go to school the next day. She spent the day at home, curled up in bed, not necessarily sleeping but not necessarily awake either. She was somewhere between the line of awake and asleep and pain and bliss. All she dreamt and thought of was Billy. Riding in his car, the time spent with him at the movie and laser tag, him punching out Tony, the night they'd met and most of all, him taking her virginity. It was too painful and yet, it was nice to remember now that something had happened. She didn't know what exactly had gone wrong.

She suspected from the very beginning that he had an abusive parent but it didn't bother her. She supposed that maybe that was something Billy didn't want her to know, especially considering his tough-guy persona. Even so, she didn't really understand why he'd reacted as he did; cutting her off like that. He hadn't called on the rotary or even visited.

Her father had tried cheering her up: he'd tried getting her to watch _Knight Rider_ and even _Little House_ all morning, even made her breakfast, but nothing would make her feel better. He'd suggested they go to a movie when he got home from work. She almost felt like she was making it worse by staying home all day but she just didn't have the energy to get out of bed. She felt pathetic but at the same time, what was she supposed to feel? Joy?

With a heavy sigh, she brought her blankets over her head and curled even deeper into a ball, stopping when she heard the doorbell. Realizing her father had already left for work, she groans and throws the comforter off herself and marches down the hallway to the front door, throwing it open with obvious reluctance, putting on her best angry face, expecting Billy. Instead, she finds herself surprised.

“Uh...Tony?”


End file.
